Bouncing Little Demons, A Left 4 Dead fanfic
by Scribbles4Fun12
Summary: We already know about all of the Special Infected but, what if they had little children of their own that would replace them in the circle of life one day? I do not own left 4 dead/cover.
1. Prologue

**A/N:Yep! I am now in the Left 4 dead special infected are gonna have names so it's not boring:**

 **Tank=Troy**

 **Tank's son-Tray**

 **Witch=Winter**

 **Witch's son=Will**

 **Hunter=Hayden**

 **The Hunter twins(Boys)=Hector and Harvey**

 **Jockey=Jayden(Jay for short and doesn't have a child yet)**

 **Smoker=Seth**

 **Smoker's daughter=Shiloh**

 **Spitter=Skylar(Skye for short and pregnant)**

 **Boomer=Barry or Mr. B**

 **Female Boomer=Bailey or Mrs.B(Expecting triplets)**

 **Charger=Caleb**

 **Charger's son=Collin**

 **Prologue**

* * *

The Special Infected were having fun, messing around with the survivors.

"RAAAAHH!" A hoodie-wearing infected crawled about near the safehouse that was a heart-shaped tunnel of love when he released and propelled himself into the air.

A country-looking survivor peeked out from the safehouse and widened his green eyes as he saw a hunter about to pounce him.

"HOLY JESUS!" He shouted, slamming the door and leaving the hunter paralysed for a short time as he crashed into the door, Looney Toons style.

The hunter found himself now on his back and he sighed in failure as he heard the survivors whopping victoriously from inside.

He moved his gaze up as he recognized a burned blistered face with a long tongue.

"Oh, hi...Seth." He chuckled nervously, Seth only groaned and reached a hand that was just as blistered as his.

The Hunter got up to his feet thanks to his friend.

"You missed them, AGAIN? Come on, gotta do better than that, do you want the survivors to escape the carnival?"

"I'm sorry.." Hayden looked down at his feet with his half-concealed face flushing with embarrassment despite being dead.

"We must not make Troy mad..." Seth continued on.

Hayden shuddered as he imagined Troy, a huge bulky athletic Tank with well toned abs and muscles as big as...as big as..God knows what! And he didn't wanna think about the consequences.

"Yeah, he could tear us down in one hit."

" _Us?_ Why me? You're the one slacking and no kidding!"

"We could always try again."

"Whatever, let's just get back to camp.I guess we are not having dinner tonight." Seth and Hayden started to walk away from the safehouse.

"I guess not."

"Yeah." Seth shivered a bit as a cold breeze hit his face.

They've finally made it through the merry-go-round ride and were now right infront of two red and white striped tents.

One opened to reveal a big muscular zombie known as Troy the Tank.

He scanned the infected for any food, ignoring their slightly terrified faces and shook his head as he noticed they're empty-handed.

"No dinner?!" He raised his voice but it only came out as a lisp due to missing a bottom jaw.

"Don't blame me," Seth sharply nudged Hayden in the rip cage with an elbow, making him stumble a bit."Blame lost the food."

"I tried to leap at them but that stupid hill billy slammed the door on my face!" Hayden retorted.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Troy growled, pointing a deformed finger at a green bench nearby."Looks like you are sleeping outside tonight."

He walked off to a separate tent since he is far too big to fit in with the rest of the infected, leaving Hayden to give off a death glare to the Smoker.

"You just had to, didn't you?" He snarled, unsheathing his claws.

Seth slowly backed up and quickly attempted to book it to the tent.

But as he was almost there, he felt something pin him down though, forcing him to lie on his stomach.

But before Hayden could do anything, two voices interrupted the two.

"You guys are like kids, the roles are reversed!" Seth saw a woman with black pigtails and acid leaking from her mouth, crossing her arms and slightly giggling with amusement.

"Hello, Skye." Seth wriggled out from under the shocked Hayden and ran up to his girlfriend, kissing her(Or at least trying to) on the lips.

"Hayden..." A pale woman with ripped clothing and sharp long bloody nails walked up to the Hunter, tapping her nails on her arms lightly."What did you do now?"

"W-Winter...I...I..."

"You lost the food, didn't you?" She asked through half lidded glowing red eyes.

"Of course not, why would I-" He bit his lip as he saw her do her "You're lying." , that face got him every time.(The face thing was based on experience from my friend)

"Hayden.." She hissed.

"Yes, I'm the worst liar on the planet, the infected dead planet." He rose up to his feet and stood with her outside of the tent.

"We've been through this, like what, _two_ times now? You need to practice on your pouncing skills, Hector and Harvey are great at pouncing and they are only three."

"Okay," Hayden said."And what was Will doing?"

"He was practising his clawing on a makeshift is turning eight soon."

Hayden suddenly felt something tug on his taped pants leg and he peered down to see a small figure wearing an oversized hoodie.

"Rawr!" The mini monster raised his arms and gave a cute roar.

He had a clear grey face of a toddler and had spiky dark brown hair, got that from his dad.

His big hood was off until it fell over his face, rendering him blind and he fell on his back.

"AWwwww!" Hayden got onto his knees and helped his son up onto his feet, making sure he didn't trip over the hoodie.

"Look at what we have you look through all of my junk from when I was a teen?"

"Yeah." The toddler replied, attempting to waddle around but he fell on his stomach again."Can I keep this, pwease?"

"Hehe, don't'cha think it's a little too big, Harvey?" Hayden slipped his hands under Harvey's tiny arms and lifted him onto his shoulders."And where's Hector?"

"Hector's inside." Harvey's yellow eyes widened with joy as he saw his mother."Mommy!"

Harvey stretched his arms out for his mom who gratefully accepted him, holding him close to her chest.

"Come on." Winter carried her little one to the entrance of the tent, lifting the cover."Mommy has a smaller hoodie for you."

Hayden shrugged and followed his family inside.

The tent was average sized, enough to fit almost all of the infected, except for Troy who had to get his own big tent for him and his only son.

The Hunter could see the Boomer couple, Bailey and Barry who where sitting down, playing an old game of chess.

They've noticed his presence and caught their gaze to him.

"Hello, young'un!" Barry the male Boomer warmly greeted the twenty-two year old.

"Yes, hello." Bailey, Barry's wife, smiled at Hayden.

"Seems like you guys have something to say." Hayden observed, Barry was looking at Baily's already swollen yet unpregnant stomach and holding one of her blistered hands.

"As a matter of fact, yeah." Barry and Bailey exchanged glances before moving back to Hayden."We've decided to have a baby."

"Wow! Really?" Hayden's brown eyes lit up with joy and happiness for the couple."There are already kids so, why not have more? But then that would mean more mouths to feed."

"An' that would mean more infected to kill survivors." Barry straightened up as he remembered something, called dinner."Oh, and speakin' of food, how'd the huntin' go?"

"Well..." Hayden rubbed at a spot at the back of his neck."I...kinda...lost the prey."

Barry just rolled his eyes."Why am I not shocked?"

Hayden walked away, looking around for his two sons until he found Hector, a blonde(Got that from his mother) young Hunter with broken glasses and his nose stuck in a National Geographic book.

His green old minecraft creeper hoodie was off, showing his pale face(Got that from his mama too).

"Hector?" Hector lowered his book at the sound of his name being called and he dropped the book on the ground as he noticed his father back from so-called-work, running up to him and hugging him.

"Papa!" He squealed, hugging his leg tight."Wanna do the handshake?"

"Oh, yeah, can't forget the handshake." Hayden and his son clapped heir hands together, spun around, and jumped up in the air, roaring.

"Hehe, good times." He gave his son a high five."Soo...what cha' doing, little man?"

"Reading a book." He replied, making himself comfortable on the floor again."It's about animal and plant cells."

"Interesting," Hayden witnessed Hector flip the pages to a page with the diagrams of a plant and animal cell."Can you name all of the parts?"

"There's the cell plasma membrane, which is kinda like our skin because it protects our organs and contains them there's the cytoplasm, it holds the cells in 's the nucleus which acts like the human brain and controls everything-"

They were cut off as they heard a loud low bellow.

"Caleb?" They rose up, rushing out of the tent to see a small grey figure charging by.

"That's it, Collin." A bigger version of the mysterious creature walked after him."And watch out for-"

CRAASSSH!

"the wall..."

"Caleb," Hayden crossed his arms."Can you keep it down? It's almost dark out."

"No can do." He spoke, he was a grey special infected who almost looked like Troy, just less muscular and had only one big arm.

He wore blue overalls also.

"Me and Jay are training the older kids."

"Pa?" The Charger's son limped over to them."D-Did I do good."

"Um, good is a word, Colin." Colin looked exactly like him except he had red overalls and more hair that was black.

Jay the Jockey was nearby on the roof of the merry-go-round; he had set up a dummy on the ground and Shiloh, who was a twelve year old girl with long black hair and eyes like her father, was beside him, looking rather nervous about her training.

"Are you sure I could get it, Uncle Jay?" She turned her head to him.

"Ah, Of course! Think like ze dummy! Out think their dummy minds."

"Okay..." Shiloh took a took breath before she unrolled her tounge and shot it at the dummy, sending it flying towards her.

"You caught ze dummy! You caught ze enemy!"

"Yay! I caught it!" Her voice was muffled.

"Sorry, darling.I can't hear you with ze thing in your mouth!"

"I said-" She spat it out and cleared her throat."I said, I caught it!"

"I know, sweetie, but ya know what'd be more cool? If ya've caught an actual survivor!"

While Jay and Shiloh continued their training, Caleb and Colin were dislodging more dummies into the air.

"Outta my way!" A somewhat deep male voice called out, making the two Chargers move out of the way so a male version of Winter could run through with outstretched arms waiting for a lethal bloody hug.

"Get em, Will!" Collin cheered, Will tackled the dummy, tumbling forwards and began to slash at the object with untrimmed stained eleven inched claws.

"Hi, Willy." Hayden carefully moved towards Will to avoid getting attacked by a stray claw, placing a hand on his older son's shoulder.

" _Dad_!" He growled, slapping his father's hand away."I told you not to call me that!"

"How's the training?"

"Fine." Will lifted up the now out of place dummy, presenting it to Hayden like a trophy."Look!"

"Whoa! He'll need reconstruction surgery after that." Hayden backed up a bit."Let's get inside, okay?"

"Okay.."

* * *

Troy was pacing back and forth anxiously inside of his tent.

 _Food is scarce, Oh! What if we run out?_ _What if we-_

Squeak! Something hit him in the back, snapping him out of his trance and forcing him to spin to the culprit; his slightly muscular shirtless one year old son, he was lifting up toy dumb-bells when he tripped.

Troy felt his tough heart melt, urging his soft side to come out and he affectionately hugged his son."Soon, you'll be leading the group one day."

The infant just grabbed hold of his dad's arm.

"You'll be just like wanna be just like me, Tray?"

Tray only nibbled on his dad's huge arm, cooing and getting slobber all over him.

"Yeah!" He babbled out.

"Okay, cut it out." The Tank placed his son down so he could shake Tray's drool off of him.

 **A/N:Hope you enjoyed this cute story is gonna be full of oneshots so feel free to PM or review ya!**


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**A/N:WOO! Chapter 1 is out!**

* * *

It was a glorious day for the Special Infected because it the spookiest day of the year where the little kids dressed up and went from door to door, getting free candy.

It was also the day of the year besides April Fools Day where you could use the flaming bag trick and play pranks on others.

And this was when all of the survivors had a little get together, giving out presents like it was christmas.

"Ah, man! I hope I get some good o' chocolate! Or maybe Skittles!" Coach chuckled, holding his growling stomach.  
"Coach, do you think of anything else besides food?" Nick rolled his eyes as he and his buddies went through the Tunnel of Love.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I have the worst case of the munchies!"

"Uh huh, sure."

They walked up the stairs in the maintenance room and up some more stairs that led the survivors to a hole in the ground.

"Well, who's going first?" Rochelle stepped back, crossing her arms and staring at the boys.

Ellis shrugged and peered down the hole that was just out of reach from the hordes of zombies below, he almost swore he heard snarls from other Tanks.

He gulped and he adverted his eyes from the hole, backing up.

The machanic dropped his Auto Shotgun and he raised his hands up as if he was a criminal, surrendering to the police.

"Ladies first." He replied to Rochelle who laughed and rolled her brown eyes.

* * *

Seth was watching on the roof of the Tunnel Of Love and tried to hold in his coughs so the survivors didn't hear him, that'd be to risky.

Once he thought he has heard enough, he ran off and jumped onto a smaller roof and onto the ground, retreating back in.

They have moved several times from different locations to look for survivors.

The other Special Infected were in one of the rooms in the Tunnel of Love.

Seth went into one of the rooms and opened up the door that led to where his group was.

The younger kids like Harvey, Hector and Tray were in the middle of the room, playing together.

"Look! Tray, look what I have." Tray turned his head to Hector who was holding a Hulk.

Tray automatically squealed and snatched it out of the older toddler's claws, placing it on his head.

"Aww! How cute!" The twins cooed and so did Tray.

Seth looked around for Skye, he was worried for her when she told him she wasn't feeling like her normal self.

The female infected encountered those symptoms before...

 _She must be...she has to be!_ He thought. _Of course! She better be, we've been trying and trying for weeks!_

As soon as she saw Barry and Winter talking together, he walked up to them.

"Where's Skye?!" He asked, pacing back and forth, blabbering the worst case scenerios.

"Calm down, Seth." Barry warned him."You can get an ulcer from all of that worrying."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Winter held one of his arms.

"Shhh...She's fine," She smiled."She's just in the bathroom with Bailey, that's all!"

Seth breathed hard through his nose and sat down against the wall with his knees close to his chest and his claws slipping through his hair.

"Sorry, sorry, I just..I don't know.."

Hayden noticed all of the commotion and sat down beside his friend.

"You just have dad instincts." He patted him on the back.

He added, "Me and Winter have been through this three times! You can too."

Seth shrugged.

"I don't know, how do you even deal with those three?"

"Easy, Harvey's the only one who's crazy, Hector is the quiet good kid."

"Oh.."

"Oh, and Will is outside most of the time." Hayden finished his own sentence.

The door to the bathroom swished open and two women came out.

Seth rose up to his feet and rushed towards Skye as soon as he saw her.

"Did everything go well?" Skye looked up at him with joy in her eyes and hugged him.

"You are-" He didn't even have to ask because Skye nodded.

His expression changed from being frantic to being really joyful.

"Oh gosh...I..I can't believe it!" Seth wrapped his arms around her.

Hayden, Bailey, and Barry cheered.

"Harvey? What's with Skye and Seth?" Harvey asked his twin brother.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you are always reading books?"

"I don't know, Mama doesn't let me read the adult books."

Tray was completely oblivious to what was happening around him and he just continued playing with his Hulk plushie.

"What's with the chatter 'n all?" A young Southern voice entered the conversation.

"Yeah," An older version of the previous voice called out."What's up?"

Two Chargers walked into the room, holding two dead corpses in their arms and a teenage male Witch right behind them.

"Caleb! Colin! You're here just in time to hear the news!" Seth and Skye smiled at each other."We are going to have a baby."

Hector's, Harvey's, Caleb's and Colin's mouths dropped open and all of them made a popping

sound.

"WHAT?" Harvey and Hector yelled in unison.

Tray snapped his head up at all of his family members with a curious look in his baby blue eyes.

"That is..AWESOME!" Colin ran up to the expecting parents and hugged them.

"Hehe, really?" Caleb caught up with his son and gently patted Seth on the back."I wonder how Shiloh's gonna react..."

Hayden glanced at the door."There they are."

Jay and Shiloh came bursting into the room with one dead corpse wrapped in her long tounge.

"Look! Daddy! I caught someone!" Shiloh said through a toungeful of survivor but tilted her head when she noticed something really peculiar.

"Hey...what's that look about?" She asked, spitting her corpse out onto the pile.

"Honey," Seth knelt down to her level and grinned, holding her hands."Me and Mommy have a big surprise for you."

"Really?! What is it?" Shiloh bounced up and down.

"Well..." Seth stood up and stood beside his girlfriend."Me and Mommy spoke and she'll be having a...baby.."

"Ohhh..." The Hunter twins stared at the soon-to-be-an-older-sister.

Shiloh blinked blankly and scratched her head."You're so joking, right?"

"No, 're gonna have a baby and you'll be a big sister, you can help take care of her." Skye had a serious look on her face.

Her daughter's frown turned upside down and she squeaked, holding her mom close to her.

"THAT'S SO GREAT!" She squealed."I could do her hair, teach her how to hunt and I'll have a playmate!"

Jay was dancing about in the corner.

"You'll be ze big sister! You'll be ze big sister!" He shouted.

"But, sweetie." Seth stepped in."What if it's a boy?"

"Then...Then I'll...I don't know..."

"Wait up, guys! It's a bit too hard walking on knuckles here!" A muscular figure stood in the doorway.

"Hi, Troy." Seth snapped his fingers, catching the baby Tank's attention and pointing at Troy."Your daddy's here."

Tray instantly got up and held his Hulk toy close to his chest, knuckle-walking up to his father.

"Daddy!" He cooed, holding out one arm.

"Aw, hi, buddy." Troy affectionately pulled his son closer to him, looking at Seth."Was he any trouble?"

"Not at all." Seth snapped back to Skye."Oh, yeah, there's this thing I need to tell you."

"I'm listening,"

"Skye and I are going to be having a baby."

"Whoa, cool!"

"Ba..by?" Tray moved his eyes up to his dad.

"Yes, Tray, Seth and Skye are having a baby."

He went across from the Special Infected's room and into his own.

"Shiloh?" Hector pushed his glasses back up onto his nose."Aren't you a little bit nervous? I mean, think about it."

"Okay..maybe just a little." Shiloh replied, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, you don't want your little brother or sister to take all of your toys!" Harvey jumped in.

"Kids! That's enough!" Winter scolded her children, moving them away from Shiloh.

"No, Shiloh, that won't happen, your parents will make sure of that."

"They better." The young Smoker mumbled.

"So...you'll be a big sister, eh?" Will nudged her in the stomach with his elbow."That's so cool! You get to tell them what to do."

"Will, don't give her ideas." Hayden warned his son.

"I'm joking, Dad!" Will crossed his arms and flipped his blonde hair stubbornly, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young man!"

* * *

 **A/N:I already know how chapter 1 part 2 is gonna go soo see you in the next chapter and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
